1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit apparatus and an endoscope apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-287127, filed on Dec. 28, 2011, the content of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, an endoscope apparatus configured to observe a place such as the inside of an observation object, the inside of which an observer cannot easily directly observe, is well known. The endoscope apparatus includes a long insertion section, and an image acquisition unit installed at a distal end of the insertion section.
The endoscope apparatus is generally classified as a medical endoscope configured to observe the inside of a human body, or an industrial endoscope configured to observe the inside of a machine.
The industrial endoscope may be used in environments in which an explosive atmosphere is likely to be filled, such as a boiler, a chemical plant, or an engine of an automobile or an aircraft. For example, an endoscope apparatus that is assumed to be used in environments surrounded by a combustible gas or dust is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-152020.
According to the endoscope apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-152020, since a control unit, an insertion unit, and an optical adaptor have an intrinsically safe explosion-proof construction, the endoscope apparatus can be used in a place in which an explosion hazard is present.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-154708 discloses that, as a resin is filled into a substrate in which electronic parts having a large calorific value are mounted, a combustible is prevented from coming in contact with the electronic parts.